Rocks and Ropes IP
The Rocks and Ropes IP is an interest project from the Girl Scouts of Central Indiana Council. = Skill Builders = ### Participate in a rock climbing workshop. During the workshop, learn about the basic equipment needed for rock climbing and how to make it safe and right for you. How should you take care of this equipment? What should you wear when you climb? What are the safety rules? Learn basic hand and foot holds and demonstrate your ability to use these holds in a climb. ### Climbing is a safe sport when proper safety requirements are met. However, there is inherent danger in the sport, so climbing safety is essential to successful climbs. Review the Safety-Wise standards for challenge courses, climbing and rappelling. Learn what to check for before you start every climb. Standard commands are used when rock climbing to minimize miscommunication between climbers. Learn and practice the verbal commands of climbers. ### Learn some basic first aid that you might use if you were participating in rock climbing, such as treating scrapes, sprains and blisters. ### Learn about the environmental impact of climbing. How can you participate in this sport without disturbing the environment around you? ### Learn what five of these terms mean: anchor, slack, belay, crack climbing, carabineer, belay device, static rope, rappel, harness, holds ### There are several different types of knots and ropes used in climbing. Learn to tie the different knots used in rock climbing and learn about the different kinds of ropes. = Technology = ### Learn about the specialized equipment used in climbing including shoes, belay devices, harnesses and ropes. Talk to a professional about the special safety features for rock climbing equipment and what to look for if you were purchasing equipment. Visit a store that sells this equipment and look for the things you’ve learned about. ### Look on the Internet to find out what the main methods of rock climbing are. What is the difference between aid climbing and free climbing? Traditional climbing and sport climbing? Lead climbing and top roping? ### Learn about the newest innovations in climbing. What is new in climbing shoes, ropes, anchors, harnesses, helmets, etc.? ### Search the Internet to find different places that you could go to rock climb. Find out about safety qualifications and safety procedures. = Service Projects = ### Share your climbing experiences with your troop, friends or family. Help them to become involved in climbing. ### Learn about the environmental impact of rock climbing. What efforts are being made to minimize the impacts of rock climbers across the country? If possible, participate in local efforts to help lessen the impact of climbers or campers at a natural site in your area. = Career Exploration = ### Spend time with a professional. What experience do they have? What training do they have to have? What are the advantages and disadvantages of their career? How might you begin a career in climbing? ### Learn about at least five women climbers. What are their favorite types of climbing? How long have they participated in this sport? Do they hold any records in climbing? Is climbing their profession or a hobby? ### Investigate professions that involve climbing. Do you have to be a professional to work with this sport? Talk to someone that works with climbers, but isn’t a professional, for example, manufacturers of equipment, photographers, retail store owners and employees, etc. ### Find out about local and national climbing groups. What kinds of careers and training are represented in the organization? Does the organization offer training or certification? Do they have local competitions? If so, attend one and try to talk to someone involved in the organization. = See also = List of Council's Own Interest Projects Basics of Rock Climbing IP Rock Climbing IP = External Links = Girl Scouts of Central Indiana Online Shop Rocks and Ropes IP